


Lovely Criminal

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Military Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: A cafe was a cliche place to meet, they both were aware of this. They didn't know each other's little secrets however.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lovely Criminal

There was a warmed impression over the cafe on Sunday, many persons scattered themselves about after the church’s morning service, with them often came the spring breeze: therewith also brought many old and even young veterans who brightened the atmosphere with their presence. 

One of them was a man whom sat at a singles table, a large book would always be open in front of him which he wrote within using his black and gold fountain pen- which was somehow in pristine condition. His, pale, hand moved with such fluid movements Naruto was nye convinced he had come directly from the  _ Edo  _ period. The blond did not know what the older man’s name was, nor his age -apart from the rare astray guess from their co-workers.- However, Naruto had taken the rumour passed around the cafe that the mystery man had indeed been made a General faster than anyone in history; but, that he had been dismissed of the position for something uncouth he’d done. Naruto was aware that their own curiosity of the matter was ridiculous, yet in essence and had only managed to grow since they’d first seen the former soldier come into the cafe: after all, the man  _ was  _ young, and if the teen were to make a guess; he would say that the -assumed- former General was perhaps twenty-five? They wondered what had made him go into service, nevermind how he became so highly ranked. 

Careful, and quite cautious of their own tempestuous state of mind: they placed the saucer with a butter biscuit and a cup with the blackest coffee within it, just in front of the writing -distracted- man. They were beyond nervous however, as they had managed to stick their secret little stained note beneath the white cup; simple and torn out of an old notebook, with lined paper and written in a red ink pen they kept on their person for emergencies: was written the plain words -which probably held some sort of grammatical mistake-: ‘ _I think your super handsome_.’ 

They were embarrassed as they walked to the next table for orders, and they knew that their face had come to flushing a lightened pink that matched the sakura blossoms outside. They took with the expression of someone having been put to an awful dare. Still, somehow, a giddy warmth had come to rest on their chest; at the mere possibility that still stood, and their notes of orders got a little uneven at the prospect as a giggle escaped them. Inside an echo of thought came upon them in mocking:  **_‘Why would he respond? You’re a child.’_ ** They ignored the slighting consideration and wondered instead what they would do if he  _ did.  _

Luckily, no one questioned their shaking notes or their clumsy preparation of tea and coffee, either casting them a scornful scowl or eye roll, or a slight simper of encouragement. 

It was a twitch they maintained throughout the day, and though the sun had come to announce herself finished for the moon. Naruto packed slowly and locked the door with a smile they didn’t normally hold at the end of a shift, regardless of nerves still keeping hold. They had only managed one lightened step down from the front door before they took a surprised notice of the fragile fountain pen decorating the last step of the entrance; underneath it a small scrapping of paper. Naturally, they recognized it for the simple design and picked up the beautiful antique from the dirt-covered step it sat. The note was written plainly, very much as his own, yet having been written in the flowing ink of the elegant fountain pen it was far more graceful and mature. 

There wrote was: ‘ _ Your beauty is quite undeniable Naruto-kun.’  _ They felt the scarlet flush rise up their neck at the simple and gracious compliment, they’d never had one before, and Naruto could feel a warmth easily flutter to their cheeks and down their neck at the simple joy it brought. Quickly, and quite conscious of those still milling about, they put the pen delicately into their large purse, and the note -folded- into their ripped blue-jeans. Near skipping to the bus stop with the intense beating of their heart in the complete joy that they’d gotten their first genuine compliment from a man who was so clearly a warrior in mind and body. A brightened grin rested on their face -as was common,- while they waited for the bus to come. Absently regarding, rather gladly, that it had been late again, if not they likely wouldn’t have gotten the note carefully stashed in their pocket.

Arriving home brought an automatic tensing to their shoulders, as it were they had to look about themselves before entering the main area just to be certain the landlady was not hovering in preparation for their delayed arrival. To be sneaking about within their own apartment complex was a rather idiotic decision, especially as the woman knew exactly where they lived. Still, the attempt was a slight comfort, as therein rent wouldn’t have to be paid for another day at the most. 

Their apartment was sparse. Decorated with one bookshelf, a large chair in the small living area, a coffee table for eating, and the occasional -very rare picture pinned to the wall with pins taken from their classrooms. The kitchen had a parody of a counter and an old tiled floor marking it like the nineties. Naruto felt inclined to gifting themself with a treat for having been so brave and actually managing to give the former soldier the note -as they’d wanted for three days.- And thus, instead of the common, plain, dinner they would normally indulge in, they took out some meat for defrosting and prepped some rice. Choosing to take a relaxing semi-warm shower, but not before pinning the note in their pocket onto the wall for the rare confidence boost. 

Often, whence entering the bathroom, they considered their home awful in comparison to those they’d seen displayed on the cafe televisions, with pristine white kitchens, blue walls, and five rooms; While Naruto knew that theirs had no wallpaper and the paster possessed small holes wherein while under warm season little bugs would crawl in and out as if under free leisure. There was nothing separating their kitchen and dining room, or the living room, and only their bathroom and bedroom had doors. This came to mind when entering the restroom only because it stood as the worst of all their limited space: with tiled floors that were meant to be a shade of white but instead were a dark, dusty, cream that Naruto had never been able to clean. The counter-space had somehow received a large chip in it, while one of its under cupboards hung on its hinges and the shower doors that had -presumably- been were entirely gone and had been since Naruto had moved in, there was also no towel rack; so they had designed to simply lay the used towel on the ground spread out in order to dry. 

Regardless of their own opinion of the apartment in whole, Naruto knew themselves lucky to have received it as they had. Besides, they considered; a complaint unto the mayor -who had so gifted it to them after such a complex ordeal, it would only be rude. So Naruto had decided to keep their mouth firmly shut on the matter, it was a better life-style then having to survive upon the streets -as they had for several years- better even, then the orphanage they had been kicked out of, and that was their main point of evaluation on the subject; as long as it was an improvement of the orphanage and the streets, then there stood nothing to make a complaint of. 

Washing their hair, they wondered if they would need to buy more shampoo soon and if their bank account would allow such a thing.

Finishing; they slipped on a nightgown over their grey boxers while stepping out and dried their short, spiked, hair as briefly they might, running the rough towel over the whitened uprise of their large scars. They looked into cracked visage the mirror presented then, first catching sight of their obvious, outstanding scars placed plainly over their caramel toned skin. Then their bright widened eyes with fingernail length eyelashes; the colour so embarrassing in contrast to their natural tones Naruto near wished they could afford coloured contacts to hide their irises, azure blue, in Naruto’s experience did not match well with a darkened skin. However, they did smile whilst glancing at their hair, while there wasn’t much to be seen short and growing back very minimally, it was a bright, sunflower blonde, soft, and though it naturally spiked every which way -probably- because of their horrid cutting style, they still loved it. Naruto decided to look at their whole appearance then, a hesitant smile crawling over their face as they wondered; how such a handsome, mature, -soldier- man, could possibly find them attractive. Then an echoing and quietly added:  **_‘Does he? It’s not like you actually know.’_ **

The distinctive sound of boiling reached their ears, and they swiftly made exit. Unto them it came as a welcome distraction, even after catching sight of their homework textbooks sitting ready on the table. There were two assignments which they had yet to complete, and with their mind being relaxed from their shower, and strained from an entire day of work Naruto had no desire to do anything that could be considered stressful. Yet, as it were, a little warmth still filled their mind from having been courageous enough to speak -metaphorically- to their crush, be it after several months of curiosity, speculative rumours, and having watched from afar. Perhaps some simplistic homework wouldn’t be too difficult a task in comparison.

The dinner was warm and eaten with an intense concentration.

* * *

It was chilled on Monday, Naruto recognized the early morning sign of frost by merely looking over the windowsill. They wondered in absent ponderance while eating packaged ramen that breakfast, if women of their class would wear warm clothing under the frosted sunrise. It mattered not by their own decision, as the code of the country outlawed such a choice. Though, Naruto always grinned at the fools they’d managed to make of the system by acquiring both a version of the male uniform and a female uniform. Today they chose to wear the trousers, and feeling slightly more feminine then often shown -though they really didn’t have a common stance anyway.- Naruto departed from their chest-binder; and put on their only bra instead, allowing their sizable breasts free -so to speak.- Yet in respect for the opposing weather, chose the male uniform to keep warm. They even put on a small amount of the minimal makeup they had.

The breeze was kind despite the weather report, something warm brought with the wind as the air carried upon it the refreshing scent of new growth. The bus, or course, continued to hold the same welcoming oder of something rotten as it had for two years. Regardless, Naruto still found themselves grinning, especially as they sat next to a Konohamaru who also flashed them a large smile in response. 

“Good Morning Konohamaru-chan!”

“Morning Naruto-kun!-” He paused for a moment to look them over, and Naruto waited for him to finish, wondering rather absently to themselves if he would understand the ambiguity at his age, though Naruto had never taken to completely explaining the odd thing that was their own gender to the boy, too complicated. Eventually, Konohamaru looked direct to their eyes and guessed: “Um…You’re a girl today? Right?” Now, Naruto did not know how to respond, because no, they weren’t, they flew in between. However, they simply found themselves letting out a loose snort and replying with a large smile:

“I’d say its more like fifty-fifty.” He blinked, then stared into his book bag and pulled out a chocolate-chip muffin.

“Grandpa baked these the other day! They’re really good! Here!” And the boy grinned. Konohamaru had actually lived and grown under the guidance of his Grandfather, a very wise and liberal man as far as the blonde had been made aware of. 

“Aw! Thats so sweet~ Thanks Konohamaru-chan dattebayo!” 

They enjoyed the strawberry cupcake, and had already considered the day to be a good one. 


End file.
